NPCs
NPCs are the many Shellcores and stations that talk to you. While most are green and "uninfected", at the infected Capitol some infected shellcores, most notably the Infected Leader, will talk to you and even give you missions. This is a list of only the uninfected ones in Episode 1 , Skirmish, and Episode 2. NPCs with size S cores Newborn Basically a bare size-S core, this is what spawns in Spawning Grounds. Being young and innocent, you can get them to follow you for your malicious plots. Statistics: Parts: 0 Weapons: None (other than main) Core size: S Basic The smallest NPCs that aren't newborn. They have three parts: a beam weapon, a shell boost of some sort, and one more part, type uncertain. These are the only NPCs (aside from said newborn) that you can get to follow you. Statistics: Parts: 3 Weapons: 1 beam Core size: S Trek Ship/ Beamer I call them Trek Ship because they look like a earth ship from Star Treks. Since that is not the only opinion out there, they're also called beamers because they have 2 beams. They have 10 parts (it's a little hard to tell in the back, because they overlap) and seem to be the 'average' NPC. Sometimes you will find them outside of Havens, where they give you tasks or just talk about random things. Statistics: Parts: 10 Weapons: 2 beams Core size: S Cruiser These are some of the stronger NPCs in episode 1. They are the strongest uninfected shellcore NPCs in the original episode 1 and are common battlezone commanders. They are pretty fast and turn easily, though they are still slower than newborns. Statistics: Parts: 10 Weapons: 1 beam, 1 bullet, 2 cannons Core size: S Heavy Scouter They patrol the regions bordering the Capital Platforms. If you play episode 2 by skipping episode 1, this is the shellcore you recieve. Armed with a beam and a bullet, it's faster than most other NPCs. It is the smallest ship with the ability to produce drones Statistics: Parts: 11 Weapons: 1 beam, 1 bullet Core size: S Spawn: 2 mini drones, 1 strike drone NPCs with size M cores Frigate A common medium-sized attack ship. Present in the Lower Battlezone as a commander. Statistics: Parts: 15-18 Weapons: 5 beams, 4 bullets Core size: M Clearly Delusional He resides in Capitol North. He offers you a mission to get to Haven 3 in less than a minute. Don't accept if you value your life. His name comes from a heavy scouter-type NPC that calls him this. Statistics: Parts: 13 Weapons: 1 missile, 2 beams, 1 bullet, 1 cannon Core size: M NPCs with size L cores Guys who shoot things Two of these guys reside in the Capitol Center and one in the Capitol South. The one in the Capitol South gives you missions while the other guys just shoot things. Statistics: Parts: 18 (I'm not sure, can you tell?) Weapons: 2 beams (probably level 3) Core size: L The Leader The Leader leads the uninfected shellcores. He gives you missions from the Capitol Center. Statistics: Parts: 26 (at least, count them yourself) Weapons: 1 missile, 1 cannon, 1 beam, 2 bullets (all probably level 3) Core size: L (obviously) Episode 1 The guy who escort you to Haven 1 He appears in the spawning grounds to escort newborns to the first haven. You have to follow him, and one of your later missions is to escort another newborn. Type: Basic Speed: slower than you Locations: Spawning grounds, Haven 1 Missions: None What he says: Follow me! I'll get you to a safe sector! Better stay out of the deadzones. We can't prevent large shellcores from warping in there. Haven 1 Carrier He gives you your first missions. Type: Carrier station Speed: Stationery Location: Haven 1 Missions: What he says: Welcome, newborn. Glad you could make it. I will act as your mentor from now on. Speak to me again if you're ready. Skirmish Entry Guy Type: Basic Location: Entry sector What he says: Just keep moving north and you'll arrive at the Mission sector. Report at the ground base to choose a mission. Episode 2 Haven 4 Carrier Type: Carrier station Location: Haven 4 Speed: Stationary Missions: What he say: You received a transmission from an infected? We need to report this to our leader as soon as possible!